Going Commando
by Katelai
Summary: A smutty Valentine's Day one shot based on happenings from Kiss and Tell in Season 1.


**Going Commando**

_A Slightly Late Valentine's Fic_

**A/N 02/14/2010: **Forgive me for altering reality for some dirtiness this Valentine's. Mostly, this is for the single ladies, but of course, I am sure all can draw enjoyment from it! XD

**A/N 03/10/2010:** Just moving this one over from the BWR for the readers at FFnet to enjoy :D

_"Hey. My mom's not wearing any underwear."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Well you aren't."_

_"You're just being selfish, Luke."_

_"Still they don't notice. I can't take it anymore."_

_"__No tip?"_

_"Oh, yeah, here's a tip -- serve your customers!"_

_"Here's another -- don't sit on any cold benches!"_

Not wearing any underwear. Not. Wearing. Any. Underwear. Those four words ran themselves silly through a proverbial mouse wheel in Luke's head that entire day. Valentine's Day no less, which according to Jim Carey was a day created by the card companies to make people feel like crap. Luke couldn't help but agree.

He agreed as he took the afternoon off, agreed as he went into his small apartment and turned the tv on, he agreed as he sat down heavily on the couch and tried to forget about Lorelai's obvious lack of undergarments. The fact of the matter was that he couldn't help but think of what went beneath the underwear, rather than the underwear itself.

It was probably pink and beautiful, covered in a light sprinkling of hair, sweet smelling and delicious. It was probably wet and inviting, warm, oh so hot, so very hot, and slick and _wet_. And before he knew it, he was freeing himself from his too tight jeans. He liberated himself from his boxers as well and gripped his now full erection hard, imagining what it was like to delve deep through the lips under that lack of underwear.

When Luke almost completely lost himself in his Valentine's fantasy, he heard an urgent knock at his apartment door. His heart just about stopped and he froze, still gripping himself tightly. Quickly, he urged the knocker to be patient and tried to fit his erection back into his too-tight jeans. The impatient knocks continued.

"Guh, just a second, alright!" He shouted at the door, trying to zip his jeans up without causing an injury to himself. The moment he had the zipper up all the way and the tab locked down, he didn't bother with the top button. He bunched his shirt up a little in the front, hoping his still almost full erection didn't show through.

"Luke! Come on, what are you doing in there?" Her voice rang out. G_oddammit_, it was Lorelai.

The thought of her lack of underwear popped back into his mind and his erection throbbed against his lower abdomen. "Lorelai?" he asked, almost huskily, as he opened the door. Sweat started to bead on his forehead when he saw her, holding her leather coat, her shapely shoulders bare in a maroon turtleneck tank top.

She hardly noticed his uncomfortable state and partial limp as she pushed past him into his apartment. "Luke," she began. "I cannot believe that you would agree to hanging that stupid Valentine's Day sign in your window! I saw you this morning, you were so adamantly against it when I suggested it! This is utterly ridiculous."

Luke stood there confused at first. "Wait a second, why are you upset that I hung the damn sign today?" He questioned, his own aggravation escalated by the discomfort in his pants.

She spun around and faced him, her mouth inches form his. "Who convinced you to hang it up?!" she demanded of him. "What, was it that hussy Lucy from the flower shop?"

Utterly dumbfounded by her words, Luke's mouth hung open. "Are you that dense?" he asked her. "I put the damn thing up because you asked me to!"

Still inches apart, Luke refused to stand down, his blood pumping furiously through his veins. Lorelai clamped her mouth shut and she began to look away from his intense gaze. Seizing the moment, Luke grasped her arms and pressed his mouth to hers, engaging her in a passionate and intense kiss. Lorelai at first stood still, but soon acquiesced by wrapping her arms around him and opening her mouth.

Luke pushed her back toward the table, where she was forced to sit. Fixated still on the fact that Lorelai was wearing no panties below her skirt, Luke began to inch the tight material up her thighs. His own throbbing discomfiture was now of no notice to him as he fixated on the taste of her skin on his tongue, on the silkiness of her upper thighs below his hands.

Her skirt was now only concealing her naked crevice by mere inches, the scent of her arousal wafted up as a consequence. Luke forced himself to pull his mouth back from below Lorelai's ear and look her heatedly in the eyes.

"Tell me now," he implored her. "If you want me to stop, tell me now."

She inhaled deeply as she held his gaze and begged him not to stop. That was all Luke needed. He pushed her skirt up over her hips and took in her the dark patch of hair shaped into a thin strip above the place he had been fantasizing about mere minutes earlier. Licking his lips, he ran one finger along the crevice of her bare sex, only spurred further by her soft whimpers and the spread of her thighs. First he pressed one finger between her lips and groaned as he felt how wet she was. He began to rub her clitoris with his index and middle fingers, as he leaned forward again to kiss her fervently. Without warning he pressed both fingers into her, smiling in their kiss as a soft gasp escaped her mouth into his.

Lorelai had one hand wrapped around Luke's back while the other was caressing the skin at the back on his neck, tangling in the few curls that hung there. His hat had long since been knocked to the floor. The moment his fingers entered her sex she began to desperately tug at his shirts. Luke reluctantly pulled his fingers from her to untangle his arms from the flannel and t-shirt that he wore. Not willing to waste much more time, he stripped her tank top off and made quick work of her bra. Once Lorelai's arms were free, she started to work at removing Luke's pants, it was an easy task since he hadn't bothered with a belt that afternoon and his pants were already unbuttoned.

Luke just about lost it when she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. After jerking off earlier and being erect for as long as he was, he wasn't sure he'd last very long if she kept stroking him like that. So he pulled her hand from him, pushed her back on the table and entered her without any hesitation.

"Oh, Lorelai," he grunted as he fell forward on top of her, her skirt still bunched around her waist. Luke started to move painfully slow, trying to make their encounter last as long as possible. Lorelai's hands flew to his hips, trying to urge him to move faster. In an attempt to distract her, he moved to kiss her passionately.

It didn't last long, and soon Luke disengaged from the kiss, lost in the sensation of being within Lorelai. He began to pump faster and faster. Lorelai let out a low moan as her eyes flew shut, indicating to Luke that she was close to climax as well. Luke raised himself from the table to his full height and brought Lorelai's legs up and over his shoulders. He began to pump furiously into her, kneading a breast in one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Lorelai screamed his name as they both climaxed and he filled her with all that he had. He fell to the table half on his side, half on her body; both breathing deeply and glistening with sweat.

The couple laid there content, staring into each other's eyes, unaware of the passage of time. Luke let out a low chuckle and Lorelai looked at him questioningly.

"Feel free to go commando whenever you want," he told her, a cocky grin spread across his face. Lorelai let out a mock gasp in response, but laughed when Luke hauled her from the table and tossed her over his shoulder.


End file.
